vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sacred Ancestor
|-|Bloodlust= |-|Manga= Summary The Sacred Ancestor (神祖, Shinso) is the most ancient ruler of the Nobility and perhaps the progenitor of the entire race being the original pure blood dating back to at least to earth's creation. He also seems to have a connection to the origins of the vampire hunter D, possibly as his paternal father based upon recognition by Count Magnus Lee- one of the oldest and most powerful members of the surviving Greater Nobility. Drake known to most as the "great one" is worshiped by most Nobles as a god. In Bloodlust, D is also asked by Carmilla if he is the son of the "Vampire King", indicating this is another title by which he is referred to. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, at least 2-C with Akashic Records Name: Dracula, The Sacred Ancestor Origin: Vampire Hunter D Gender: Male Age: Likely older than the Universe Classification: Vampire God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, God Powers and Noble physiology (Should scale to all of D's natural abilities), Non-Corporeal (Completely lacks a physical form. D, who can hit intangible and non-existant beings, needed to force the Sacred Ancestor into a physical form in order to attack), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly. Scales to D, who was able to regenerate from his Fount of Life being severed, can come back even after complete body destruction), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Scales to D, who can fight outside the earth), Astral Projection, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 4), Acausality (Type 4. Immune to the effects of the Akashic Records), Creation, Soul Manipulation (Vampires can suck the very soul of their victims), Aura (His mere presence is described as being darker than a black hole, and can crush a person's psyche, is a being that posses the density of infinitely compacted darkness), Weather Manipulation, Sealing (With his sword), Teleportation, Magma Manipulation (Can summon magma from the earth to envelop his opponent), Absolute Zero (can instantly freeze his opponent down to absolute zero, even after covering them with above magma), Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Blood Manipulation and Forcefield Creation (With the Blood Sphere) Stealth Mastery, Healing, Dimensional Travel, Resurrection (Nobility can resurrect in a unique way that has nothing to do with cell regeneration or production at the atomic levels. Even seemingly destroying the body completely they resurrect, completely regenerating their clothes, rings, necklaces and etc), Regeneration Negation (Can cut the fount of life itself just like D, can also negate Regeneration with Miracle Blood Light), Immortality and Resurrection Negation (With the Miracle Blood Light), Non-Physical Interaction, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Reality Warping, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Space-Time Manipulation. (Can use the Akashic records, they are a record of all of Space and Time, and can be used to rewrite history, manipulate reality and completely erase people from existence in present, past and future), Power Mimicry, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Power Bestowal, Intangibility, Physics Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Existence Erasure, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Immune to the laws of the universe and the Akashic Records), Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Empathic Manipulation (Can fight against D without suffering his Aura effects and Passive powers, scales to other Nobles who can resist some of these effects thanks to their Vampire and Noble physiology, up to a far higher level) Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Stronger than the likes of D, created many Universes in the past). Many of his attacks ignore conventional durability. At least Low Multiverse level with Akashic Records (They contain the means to read/change the past, present, and future of the entire universe and creation in general, which include multiple Universes) Speed: Infinite (Can keep up with D's full Vampire Form, who crossed an infinite distance in a moment in order to cut Matthew) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than D) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ Durability: At least Universe level+ (His aura is stronger than D's, who was superior to the Destroyer's aura who tanked a big bang to the face without a scratch) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Universal Standard Equipment: The Sacred Ancestor's Sword Is a weapon which appears in Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust. Like Count Braujou's Great Spear, the weapon may have been infused with the Sacred Ancestor's power. Also like Braujou's weapon, it can withstand millions of tons of force, and might be even stronger than the spear. Carmilla, a Chosen One, who can resurrect due to her Noble Physiology, was sealed and unable to interact with her real body thanks to the effects of this sword. Intelligence: At least Genius. Much superior to the likes of D, holds bilions of years of experience, has access to the Akashic Records, which contain the entirety of creation's (this universe and all others) past, present, and future Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Miracle blood light:' The same ability that D possess, described as a miracle of blood red light that flashes out from D's eyes. It has the power to completely destroy the regeneration level of true immortality achieved by Duke Gilzen despite him being able to easily regenerate from the fount of life being severed. *'Blood Sphere:' Weapon used by Lawrence Valcua. A floating drop of blood that is only the size of a small coin. It blocks every form of attack physically from an enemy and requires the sacrifice of one's life force to destroy it. The Sacred Ancestor is stated to possess this ability Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magma Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users